Of Blood and Brothers
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: What? Too lazy to read the chapter? Fine! Real Summary inside.


**Of Blood and Brothers**

**Disclaimer: I, the beautiful crimson beast of Konoha, do not own Naruto, and I hang around Lee and Gai too much!**

**Summary: What? Too lazy to read the damn chapter? Fine! **

**Real Summary: When a new ninja appears, what troubles befall Konohagakure?**

**After the time skip**

As Tsunade signed several papers to no end, fifteen year old Naruto interrupted her. _'Thank Kami.' _she thought as she put her pen down. "Yes, Naruto?" she asked as Naruto took a seat.

"Do you have any missions for me yet?" he asked as he fiddled with his zipper on his black and orange jacket. Tsunade sighed.

"Well I do have one D-class mission for three people, it's to search the borders of Konoha for anything suspicious." the Godaime handed Naruto the folder which he snatched and read through.

"A D-class? Come on, I can take an S-class mission, obaa-chan!" Naruto whined. Tsunade shook her head. "The other two people on your team is up to you." she said.

Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess I'll ask Hinata and Lee to assist me, Neji and Tenten already are on a mission." Naruto said, nodding to himself.

"Shizune, send for Hinata and Lee." Tsunade commanded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." her faithful assistant said and went right to it.

In a matter of minutes, Hinata and Lee walked into the office behind Shizune. "Hello, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted as she fiddled with her long hair.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's youth is burning brightly!" Lee yelled, dragging the attention to him. "You three have a mission, to search the borders of Konoha. Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" the three ninja's said and jumped out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto's little team jumped towards the borders, Hinata kept glancing at the blonde haired shinobi. When they finally reached the border, they stopped.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan to see any traps." Naruto advised. "Hai." Hinata said and activated her bloodline limit. "Byakugan!" she scanned the area top to bottom and left to right.

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and he nodded. "Do you hear that?" Naruto asked suddenly, scaring his team mates slightly. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Lee as he looked around.

"Shh." Naruto said and closed his eyes, listening hard. It sounded like air being split. Naruto's eyes shot open and he yelled, "Duck!" Hinata and Lee ducked and Naruto turned sharply, barely avoiding the kunai that grazed his nose.

Blood dripped from his nose as a little cut formed on it. Naruto looked at the kunai that was embedded in a tree and noticed the paper stuck to it. "Run!" Naruto yelled and they barely got away when it exploded.

"Very good, I didn't expect two chuunin to follow orders from a genin." came a cold voice that sent a chill down the leaf nins spines. Next came cackling laughter, reminding Naruto of Orochimaru.

"Show yourself, coward!" Naruto yelled as the leaf nins stood together, back to back, each facing a different direction. The air split once again and there stood an older ninja clad in the Akatsuki cloak and hat, the hat covering his face.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto said and took a kunai from his pouch. Naruto quickly threw the kunai only to have it caught by the member and tossed aside like a child's toy.

"This may prove interesting..." the Akatsuki member whispered and took off his cloak, tossing it onto a tree branch. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a red pentangle symbol on the back.

His right arm was bandgadged from his shoulder to the middle of his fingers. His left arm had the summoning mark. He wore dark blue pants of hard material, considered to be worn by jounins considering the weight.

His white sandles stood out amongst the leafs. Naruto, Hinata, and Lee prepared for a fight. "Lee, you try to take him down with your taijutsu." Naruto whispered to Gai's look alike.

Nodding, Lee rushed at the rouge ninja, and punched him straight in the gut. A scream filled the forest, scaring eight birds from their trees. Lee was kneeled on the ground, clutching his arm, as his hand bled profusely.

"His chest is like steel!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he stood up and placed new bandadges on his hand. "Try his arms and legs, but don't hurt yourself." Naruto advised as he performed very familiar hansigns.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and the area was soon full of Naruto's, surrounding the rouge ninja and Lee.

"Er, Hinata, you may want to close your eyes for this, kay?" asked Naruto as he flashed her a smile. Hinata nodded and covered her eyes. "**Harem Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed and the clones turned into sexy girls in bikini's.

Lee drooled and blood dribbled from his nose as he tried to concentrate. "Kukukuku..." laughed the ninja as he kept his head down, hat covering his face with a shadow.

"You think that pathetic excuse of a jutsu is going to defeat me?" he asked as he took a step forward, flinging Lee to the side. Without a word, the girls leapt at him and grabbed onto his legs.

"Oooh, such a big strong man..." cooed one of them and the rest moaned in agreement. Kicking the girls off his legs, they disappeared with a poof. "Your pathetic." the rouge said after a minute.

"**Chikasui!**" yelled the rouge and five needles came from under the hat at Naruto. Naruto dodged them easily excpet for the fifth which caught his hand and grazed it.

"What was that? Little needles? That's your comeback?" asked Naruto as he laughed. "Don't underestimate your enemy, Naruto-kun." Lee yelled from a vicinity of bikini girls.

Naruto looked back at the rouge to see him finishing hand seals. "**Yuketsu no Jutsu!**" the rouge yelled and blood started to _pour _from Naruto's little cut. "Ah!" he yelled, jumping back.

"That's not going to save you." the rouge smirked under his hat as he held a hand seal. "Gentle Fist!" came a yell from behind the rouge and Hinata slammed her palm into his back.

Coughing blood, he released the seal and the blood returned to Naruto and sealed the cut. Naruto made his clones disappear and the three leaf nins surrounded the fallen rouge nin.

Naruto took a step forward and ripped off his hat. His head was still down and they couldn't see his face. He had loose blackish blueish hair sort of like Hinata's that came to his back but was splayed over his shoulders into his face.

"Show us your face." Naruto said after the coughing ceased. "Kukukuku..." came the laugher from behind the leaf nins. The rouge had changed into a log with a poof. Drawing another kunai, Naruto turned around to find another kunai pressed to his chest, above his heart.

The rouge's head was still down, his hair cascading into his face, shadowing it. "Don't move." he commanded as he tightened his grip on the kunai. He was about three feet taller than the two boys, but two feet taller than Hinata.

Hinata and Lee had drawn kunai's and were standing slightly behind Naruto. "I'll kill you if you even twitch." the rouge muttered. "Show us your face." demanded Naruto.

"Fine, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever see." the rouge said and he rose his head slowly. As his hair fell down his back, his face was exposed. He wore a scratched leaf forehead protector tied across his head, covering his eyes. In the middle of his forehead, he had a red pentangle marked into it. Blood trailed down the corners of his mouth from Hinata's hit. He looked about eighteen.

His cheeks had deep whisker marks and were blood red. Hinata narrowed her eyes. He looked like an older Neji. "Now, die for me." he said and pulled back his kunai.

Before he could strike, a twig snapped. The rouge ninja did a few hand signs and disappeared with the wind. Shizune stepped out of some bushes. "Hey, you three. You were gone for hours, it doesn't take that long, what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Fighting a missing nin from the leaf." Lee answered. Shizune narrowed her eyes. "Come, we have to tell Tsunade." she said and they jumped towards Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade listened intently as the three leaf nins told her the story. "Did he leave his robe and hat?" she asked. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." Lee replied.

"Bring them back, Lee." the Godaime announced and dismissed the rest of them. Naruto and Hinata walked out of the office and headed down the stairs. As they walked, Hinata was thinking.

_'That man looked very familiar...' _unbeknownst to her, she had stopped on a step and Naruto turned to look at her. While she deep in her thoughts, Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hinata? You okay?" he asked as she looked up at him. She blushed and looked down. "I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun. Just thinking." she said and walked down the rest of stairs.

Naruto just shrugged and looked at the sun setting. "Oh, I gotta go Hinata, bye!" Naruto yelled and jumped away. As Hinata walked down a dark street, three male villagers watched her.

"Ooh, she looks delectable." crooned one in a quiet voice. As the three men stalked her, they waited until she had stopped on a bench to make their move.

Surrounding her without making a sound, they grabbed her and cupped a hand over her mouth. "Hey pretty girl...we're gonna have a good time with you..." crooned another man as he took his shirt off.

Hinata, struggling with tears streaming down her cheeks, closed her eyes. "Argh!" yelled two of the men who were holding her as they slumped to the ground dead. Hinata's eyes snapped open to see someone charging at the man who had taken his shirt off.

"**Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou**!" he yelled as he drew his open palms back. "Two strikes!" he yelled and hit the man.

"Four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes, sixty four strikes!" he struck the man again and again until he flopped down dead. Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the person who had saved her.

As he straightened up and turned to her, his forehead protector shone in the moonlight. He was the rouge nin. "Hn, you alright, kid?" he asked in a smug voice as he walked towards her.

Hinata took a step back and the rouge nin stopped walking. "Who are you?" the raven haired girl asked, clearly frightened. When the rouge didn't respond, Hinata got more afraid. "Sorry." came a voice from behind her and all she saw was black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hinata blinked herself awake, she saw the people surrounding her. Sakura, Naruto and Neji. "Oh, Hinata! Are you alright?" asked Sakura as she rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she sat up. "Neji found you knocked out in the middle of three dead villagers. What happened?" asked Naruto and Neji nodded.

"The last thing I remember...is someone doing the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou..." Hinata murmured. "Sixty-four points of divinity?" asked Neji as he looked at her.

She nodded and he looked away. "Only a Hyuuga could do that..." Neji muttered to himself. "Well, we're gonna leave so you can regain your strength Hinata." Sakura said and threw the boys out before exiting herself.

Hinata laid back on her pillow, her long raven hair splaying out against the soft silk. Looking in on her from the window was the same rouge ninja.

Before he drew attention to himself, he jumped away towards the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was questioning Naruto on the rouge ninja again. "So, he wore the forehead protector _over _his eyes?" Tsunade asked for the billionth time.

"I told you the first ten hundred times, yes." Naruto snapped. Tsunade looked deep in thought for a moment.

"You're dismissed Naruto, Shizune, send for Hiashi Hyuuga." Tsunade said in a serious manner as she stood. "Hai." Shizune responded and got right to it.

"Obaa-chan, what's going on?" asked Naruto. "Go, Naruto." came Tsunade's response as she looked out her window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi Hyuuga walked inside of the Hokage's office and sat down in front of her desk. "You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" the Hyuuga asked.

"What happened to your son?" asked Tsunade bluntly as she sat with her hands folded and her head resting on them. Hiashi was silent for several minutes.

"I have no son." Hiashi said coldly. "I know you had a son, what happened to him? Did he run away? Did he not think of the consequences? Did he even know---" Tsunade was cut off when Hiashi stood and slammed his hand on the desk.

"My son killed himself!" Hiashi screamed. Tsunade rose an eyebrow at the man. "Really now." she explained what Naruto's mission consisted of.

"That can't be, my son committed suicide at age ten." Hiashi said calmly. "Why, at such a young age?" asked Tsunade.

Hiashi sighed and began the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As a Hyuuga boy walked down a hallway, his father, Hiashi, beckoned him to a room. Being ten, he obeyed. "Jisatsu, I'm ashamed of you." Hiashi whispered, sending daggers into the boy's heart._

_"...what?" the little boy asked. "You're a waste of Hyuuga blood, you don't deserve to be in the main family! You're weak, weaker than Hinata. Tonight, you're going to receive the seal." Hiashi said and turned to walk out. _

_"Father..." Jisatsu whispered. "Don't disgrace me by calling me that!" Hiashi lashed out and struck out at his son. As Hiashi left the room, Jisatsu was cupping the cheek his father had hit._

_Tears started to form in his eyes and he sank to his knees. Suddenly the only son of the Hyuuga main family, started to laugh. And not snickering, manical laughter. _

_He ran outside, past a seven year old Hinata who looked back at him. He ran to his room laughing as he locked his door. That night, Hiashi walked towards Jisatsu's door._

_"It's time." Hiashi said and kicked the door down. What met him shocked the Hyuuga. Jisatsu was on his back, hair splayed out, a kunai jabbed in his heart with his own hand wrapped around it, blood pooling around him, his white eyes open and accusingly staring at his father._

_"Suicide..." Hiashi whispered. Hiashi slumped to his knees, eyes on his only son. "Father...?" came a soft voice as Hinata walked up to him. _

_Hiashi immediantly blocked the door and looked at Hinata "Hinata! Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hiashi said. _

_"But, what about Jisatsu?" asked Hinata as she tried to look past Hiashi. "He's just sleeping, which is what you should do, little Hinata." Hiashi said kindly as he walked her to bed._

_Hiashi sighed as he walked back to his son's room and carried the bloody body of Jisatsu out of the Hyuuga compound and burying the body, giving it a decent headstone. 'I'll have to have Inoichi erase the memories for Hinata...' thought Hiashi as he walked back to the complex._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you drove him to his own suicide." Tsunade concluded. "He was weak, he didn't have the strength to survive in the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi said coldly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Where's his grave?" asked Tsunade and Hiashi closed his eyes. "It's deep in the forest where the sakura tree's grow." Hiashi said. "Do you have a picture of him?" asked the Godaime. Hiashi fished around in his pockets and pulled out a half ripped picture. It held his son, smiling as he held baby Hinata.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said and Hiashi walked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the forest, there stands a small gravestone, covered by leaves and tree roots, surrounded by cherry blossoms. The rouge ninja walked towards it. He kneeled in front of it and looked at the remaining name after it being years old. Eight years ago, to be precise.

"Jisatsu Hy----- Son, Brother, -------" the rouge was pretty sure that last word was failure. He untied his forehead protector from behind his head and it fell to the ground.

As the sun faded, he looked up into the full moon, his white eyes echoing the moon. Tsunade was walking towards the stone when she saw the kneeled young man.

She stopped and watched him. He was looking into the moon. "Did you know him?" she asked softly, not wanting to scare him as she took a step closer.

The rouge ninja sat straight from being scared and looked over his shoulder. He forgot his forehead protector was discarded on the ground. His white eyes held hazel ones.

"You're a Hyuuga." Tsunade whispered as she came closer to the boy. He kneeled down again, hiding his face. Tsunade took out the photo and showed it to the rouge nin.

"Did you know him?" she repeated. "I used to..." the rouge said as Tsunade sat next to him.

"Where are you from?" Tsunade asked as she looked over at the rouge. "Mist." he said as he looked at her. "Hm, you're lying." Tsunade said as she looked back at the headstone. "Heh, you got me." the Hyuuga mumbled as he leaned back, settling himself on his elbows. "You gonna kill me now?" he asked and smirked at the Godaime, who kept her eyes on the headstone.

"I looked through the Third Hokage's folders and old paperworks and found your file. You faked your own suicide just to escape and you asked him to never tell anyone and give you permission to leave the village. He granted both requests and you left, then scratched your forehead protector and joined the Akatsuki." Tsunade relevated as she looked at the rouge ninja.

The rouge smiled and chuckled. His shoulder's shook as he laughed harder, Tsunade looking at him strangely. "Well, you gonna kill me or what?" asked Jisatsu as he stopped laughing. "No, follow me if you wish." the Godaime ordered and stood, walking in the direction of Konohagakure. Jisatsu frowned slightly, and stood, taking a last look at the headstone.

"Goodbye, squirrel-chan." he spoke and walked after Tsunade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up that morning, energy back. As she sat up, she saw Sakura sitting beside her bed. "Oh, good. You're awake." Sakura said as she smiled.

"You feeling better?" she asked. "Y-yes, thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered as she stood up. "Okay, you're good to go, I'll see you later Hinata!" Sakura said as the raven haired girl left the room.

Hinata walked out of the hospital and Naruto rushed over to her. "Hinata! You're okay!" he yelled, hugging her. Blushing, she nodded and he let go, smiling foxily.

"Are you hungry?" asked Naruto as he looked into her milky white eyes. "A-a little." Hinata blushed slightly. "Great! Come on." Naruto said and grabbed her hand and Hinata blushed at the contact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was currently walking back to the Konoha gates with Jisatsu at her side, his forehead protector back covering his eyes.

"I don't think this was a very good idea." said Jisatsu as he walked behind Tsunade somewhat. Tsunade stopped walking and looked back at the eighteen year old and crossed her arms.

"No ones stopping you from running away." she stated. "I won't run away." he said and they continued walking. Approaching the gates, the guards immediantly asked for their identity's. "Oh, Hokage-sama. Forgive us, go right in." they opened the gates and Tsunade led the Hyuuga inside Konoha.

In a matter of time, they were in the Hokage's office. "You need a new forehead protector and a place to live until you feel safe enough to return to the Hyuuga compound." Tsunade said as she filled out some papers.

Jisatsu was sitting there quietly. "Take these to the academy and knock on the first door, it should be Iruka's classroom." Tsunade explained and handed him a paper.

"Thank you, Tsunade-...sama." Jisatsu said as he took the paper and bowed. He stood straight and left the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Hmm...things have changed in the course of my leave...' _thought Jisatsu as he looked around. _'Academy, academy, academy...' _he chanted in his mind as he jumped all over the place.

"Where is it..." he asked himself as he stood against a tree. "Hey, you look lost." came a voice and Jisatsu jumped and looked behind him. There was a girl in purple clothes with gorgeous blonde hair.

"Uh..." he said as he quickly scanned the girl. (not like that) "What are you looking for?" she asked as she took a step closer. "Urgh, the academy." Jisatsu said, searching her pale blue eyes for any sign of hostality.

"I take it your not from here, ne?" asked the sixteen year old girl. "Nope, at least not recently." Jisatsu said. "Here, I'll help you. Follow me!" Ino said and jumped onto one of the buildings and he jumped after her.

Soon, they both landed in front of the academy. "Hey, thanks..." "Yamanaka Ino." Ino announced as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm Jisatsu, thank you, Yamanaka-san." Jisatsu said as he entered the academy.

Lookng at the first door on the left, the Hyuuga knocked on it and waited. Opening the door, Iruka stood there while the rest of his students remained seated.

"Hi, uh, here." Jisatsu handed Iruka Tsunade's note. After reading it, Iruka disappeared inside for a few minutes and came back with a new forehead protector.

"Thank you, Iruka-kun." Jisatsu took the leaf headband and left. After making sure the area was secluded, Jisatsu took off his old head band and attatched the new one.

Holding his old forehead protector, Jisatsu put it in his pocket and looked at his Akatsuki ring. It held the Japanese symbol for 'Pearl'. After making sure his forehead protector covered his eyes completely, Jisatsu made a few hand seals. "Byakugan!" he whispered and activated his bloodline.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen at Ichiraku's when Ino joined them with a dreamy smile on her face. "Vegeterian ramen please." Ino asked as she grinned to herself.

"Eh, Ino? What's with that look?" asked Naruto as he slurped down his ramen soup. "Huh? What look?" asked Ino confused. "You look like you have a dreamy look on your face, you okay?" asked Naruto as he placed a hand on her forehead.

Ino swat his hand away and nodded. "I'm fine, I just met this really cute boy." Ino said and a dreamy smile came to her face. Naruto let out a groan and went back to eating, which made Ino angry.

"Your not even going to ask what he looked like?" she yelled at him as Hinata continued to eat. "No, because, I don't like guys." Naruto said matter of factly and Hinata giggled somewhat.

Ino huffed and returned to eating her ramen. "I'll just tell Sakura later then." Ino mumbled and Naruto paid for Hinata and his ramen and they both left.

"See you later, Ino." Naruto said and waved. Hinata waved at her also and Ino waved back. As she ate her ramen, Ino was unaware of someone watching her through some trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was currently in Konoha for his famous 'research' study. He was outside the hot springs, peeking in on young girls. "Ooohohoho..." he blushed as he scanned them.

"What are you doing, pervert?" came a voice and Jiraiya jumped, thinking it was Tsunade or Naruto. There stood Jisatsu, arms crossed with a smirk.

"Oy, you scared me kid, I thought you were someone else." Jiraiya said, returning to his 'research'. Silently, Jisatsu looked through another hole at the teenage girls who were soaking.

"Hm.." Jiraiya looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "How can you see them through your forehead protector.?" the old man asked. "Byakugan, but tell no one, or else I won't help you." Jisatsu said and pulled out an edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

Jiraiya put on a wide grin that rivaled Naruto's and Jisatsu grinned along with him. "Now let's see..." Jiraiya said as he pulled out a notebook. "What you see, you write." the sannin said and handed the young Hyuuga the notebook.

"Yes, sensei!" whispered Jisatsu and they got to work. "By the way kid, what's your name?" asked Jiraiya. "Jisatsu Hyuuga." he replied as he wrote down some things.

"Well, Jisatsu, thanks." Jiraiya said and grinned pervishly. The Hyuuga nodded and continued to jot down things while Jiraiya just had some fun...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jisatsu was finished writing the next addition to Icha Icha Paradise, he gave it to Jiraiya, who read it and almost got a nose bleed. "How could you write all that and not even blush?" asked Jiraiya as he wiped droplets of blood from his nose.

"I have high tolerance of such things." Jisatsu said as he bowed to Jiraiya and went on his way. Naruto, who had been walking in the park with Hinata, was spotted by Jisatsu. Hiding behind a telephone pole, Jisatsu listened intently to their conversation. "T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun, for w-walking with me." Hinata stuttered, as she turned to Naruto.

"No problem, Hinata-chan." Naruto responded. Jisatsu gasped loudly, and cupped a hand over is mouth. _'That...that was Hinata? Kuso, I think they heard me.' _thought Jisatsu as he made handsigns, and body flickering away just as Naruto looked around the pole. "Huh, thought I heard something." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"W-what is it, N-Naruto-kun?" asked the white eyed girl, looking worried. Jisatsu was now on top of the Hokage's tower, the two looking like little black dots.

"Nothing, Hinata-chan, let's go!" Naruto said and laughed. They walked through the park some more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forehead-girl!" screamed Ino as she plowed into Sakura, knocking her down in the process. As Ino helped Sakura back up, Sakura looked at her face.

Ino still had that dreamy look in her eyes. "Uh, Ino are you alright?" asked Sakura slowly. "Perfect...I met the cutest boy today..." Ino said as she fell back onto the soft grass and cherry blossoms under a sakura tree in the park.

"Really? What's he look like?" asked Sakura as she sat beside her old friend. Ino sat up and turned to Sakura with hearts in her eyes. "Oh...he has the most gorgeous black hair..." Ino cooed as she looked dreamily into the blue sky.

"Sounds like someone's in love." Sakura teased. Ino looked over to her best friend and grinned. "Maybe..." the blonde vixen whispered as she laid back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jisatsu sneezed as he bought a new apartment. "Some one talking about you there, eh?" asked the old shopkeeper. Jisatsu laughed and payed the man.

"Right, who would be talking about me?" he asked and they both laughed. "Here is your key." the old man said and handed it to the young man. "Thanks." Jisatsu said and went up to his room.

The next day, Ino was still talking about about her mystery boy, and Jisatsu thought he was getting a bad cold. After his fiftieth sneeze, he started to feel light headed.

Ino was currently talking to Tenten, Sakura and Temari about the very boy who kept on sneezing. "Geez Ino, you're making this guy sound like an Adonis." Tenten giggled.

Ino sighed dreamily as she leaned on the balcony outside Sakura's room. All three kunoichi looked at Ino. "She must really be in love this time..." Sakura whispered to Tenten and Temari.

Jisatsu was currently inside the Hokage's office and he sneezed again. "Some one talking about you?" asked Tsunade and she smiled.

"If they are, they must like me alot." Jisatsu said and sneezed again. Tsunade giggled as Jisatsu continued to sneeze until he hit his fifth. "Ahh..." he moaned and fell out of his chair.

"I'm getting light headed..." he whined as he sat in the chair again. Tsunade and Shizune giggled. "So, do you think you can confront your father?" asked Tsunade and Jisatsu sat in silence.

"Not yet, maybe we could hold some sort of tournament." suggested Jisatsu. Tsunade thought for a minute. "Maybe, we'd need a reason first." Tsunade said as she thought.

"The three people who win three matches will be rewarded with a month off of missions, and be promoted to jounin." Jisatsu offered. "That's good, we'll use that. You want to use your real name?" asked Tsunade as she looked at the young man.

He was grinning. "Yeah." he answered and left the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and her girlfriends were walking down the shopping street of Konoha, disappearing inside the many stores and coming back with bags. Jisatsu was currently walking peacefully down that very street. His black hair blew in a breeze as he examined a shop from outside.

As he did that, Ino and her girlfriends came out of a shop. "Yamanaka-san!" he yelled and waved. Ino looked behind her and spotted him. A huge smile came to her face as she set her bags down.

As he ran over to them, Temari was eyeing him up. _'He does seem rather handsome...' _the sand nin thought. "Jisatsu!" Ino said as he came over to the four kunoichi.

"These are my friends, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten." Ino said, pointing them out. "Hello." Jisatsu said politely as he nodded at them.

"Oh, Jisatsu-kun, could you carry my bags?" Ino asked with a slight blush. "Of course, Ino-chan." Jisatsu absentmindedly added the suffix. Ino handed him her two bags and he carried them for her.

"Where are you four going next?" he asked as he walked with him. "We were going to relax in the hot springs after we drop off our bags, care to join us?" asked Tenten with a slight grin.

Ino gave her a death glare and Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry, but I have some important things to do for Tsunade-...sama." Jisatsu said and Ino inwardly groaned.

"Aw, that's too bad." Temari said and the four kunoichi giggled. Ino and Jisatsu went to her house while the three kunoichi waited in the flower shop. Jisatsu set down her bags on her bed and turned to Ino.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ino-chan." he said as they walked out of her house. "Later, Jisatsu-kun." she said and kissed his cheek before running off.

_'Been here for a day and already I got a fangirl.' _thought Jisatsu as he blushed slightly. Wait, hot springs? Jiraiya-sama might be peeking in on them. "Oh well." Jisatsu said to himself and walked away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shizune, I made the letters, now I need someone to deliver them to the lower class ninja's, chuunin and genin." Tsunade said as she talked to her subordinate.

Almost as if on cue, Naruto walked in. "Naruto, I have a mission for you, pass these papers out to every family in this village." Tsunade said as she handed them to him and shoved him out of the room.

"That was easy." Shizune commented and Tsunade smiled. "After, he hands those letters out, he's going after Sasuke-kun again." came the voice of everyone's favorite pink haired kunoichi, Sakura. (Yeah right)

"He told me that." she said. "Sakura, what do you want?" asked Tsunade as she signed papers.

"I would like to be on Naruto's team when he goes to retrieve Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated and waited. "Fine." Tsunade said after a moments time.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and she walked out of the building. "Who will be the third team mate?" asked Shizune.

"This would be a perfect time to prove his worthiness, I say Jisatsu." Tsunade said and Shizune looked at her.

"Are you sure? Do you really trust him enough for this?" she asked. Tsunade sat quietly for a while before sighing. "He seems to be in a bind. This should help him." the Godaime whispered and closed her eyes.

Shizune nodded and the room was forced into silence. Naruto soon returned and said, "Mission accomplished!" Tsunade smiled and looked at the blonde haired young man. "Naruto, I have a S-class mission for you, retrieve Sasuke." Tsunade said and told him the details and team mates.

"Shizune, go get Sakura and Jisatsu." Tsunade commanded after Naruto agreed. Shizune rushed off and Naruto sat down in a chair. "Eh? Whose Jisatsu?" asked Naruto and Tsunade looked at him. "Er..." she trailed of as Shizune and Naruto's team mates entered.

"EH! You're the guy that almost killed me!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and pointing at Jisatsu, as he crossed his arms. "Oh, I remember you, you're annoying." Jisatsu said and Sakura looked at him. "You almost killed Naruto?" asked Sakura with a deep tone in her voice, cracking her knuckles.

Tsunade cleared her throat, and everyone looked at her, as Jisatsu carefully backed away from Sakura. "Everyone, calm down. This is Jisatsu." Tsunade began, gesturing to the Hyuuga. "He is here to fight in the tournament, not to kill anyone." Tsunade half-lied, and Naruto spoke up. "What about the Akatsuki uniform?" Naruto accused.

"He quit." Tsunade said and Naruto stayed silent. "Looks like we didn't start out on a good quip, let's start over. I'm Jisatsu." the Hyuuga said and extended his hand to Naruto. "Fine." Naruto spat, and shook his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto then yelled, smiling.

Jisatsu then shook Sakura's hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's apprentice. Don't you have a surname?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. "Er.." Jisatsu just shook his head and they all sat down, in front of a obviously patient Hokage.

"Okay, Jisatsu, do you agree to retrieve Naruto and Sakura's third team mate, Sasuke, even though he's a traitor to Konoha?" asked Tsunade. Jisatsu nodded and asked, "How dangerous is he, should he be killed?" Sakura and Naruto yelled, "No!" and Jisatsu fell from his chair. "He is dangerous, but, bring him back alive." Tsunade said and they all nodded.

"Okay, the team leader will be--" Tsunade was cut off when Naruto and Jisatsu shot up and began argueing and giving countless reasons why they should be the leader. Sakura, who was sitting in between them, just sat there.

"---Sakura." Tsunade finished when they were silent. "Aww..." the two boys sank into their chairs with frowns on. "You have one hour to prepare yourselves, dismissed!" tsunade ordered and they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was in her house packing when she heard her door open. Turning around, she saw Ino there. "Oh, hey Ino-pig, I guess you heard about the mission?" Sakura asked as she continued packing.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys off." Ino said as she stood leaning against the doorway. "You just want to see Sasuke." Sakura accused.

"I'm so over that bastard!" Ino retorted. Sakura walked out the door, her blonde rival following.

"Hm, I don't know how anyone could have fallen in love so fast." Sakura stated as they walked. "Jisatsu?" asked Ino, Sakura nodding.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Ino asked as she flipped her long hair behind her. Sakura giggled and Ino looked at her. "What's so funny?" asked the blonde haired girl as they walked towards the gates.

"What if he doesn't like you?" asked Sakura. "Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled Jisatsu, waving to them. "He likes me." Ino stated as they approached the gates.

"Okay, your mission is to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, and bring him back alive, got that?" asked Tsunade as she blocked the way. "Yes, Hokage-sama." they replied, Jisatsu a little slow with the respect.

"Good." Tsunade said and hugged Naruto. Said blonde boy just grinned foxily. "Oh, Jisatsu-kun..." cooed Ino as she walked up to him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Yes, Ino-chan--" he was cut off when Ino grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard. "Better come back in one peice." Ino said and giggled, walking away after their kiss.

Jisatsu just stood there until he shook himself out of the trance. "I-I will, Ino-hime!" he yelled after her. Tsunade had let go of Naruto and had watched the two lovebirds kiss.

Tsunade patted Jisatsu on the shoulder and signaled the gates to be opened. Jisatsu, Sakura and Naruto calmly walked through the gates and immediantly started jumping towards the forest.

"So, where would he be?" asked Jisatsu as they jumped. "Anywhere." Sakura answered. _'Wow, specific...' _thought Jisatsu as he rolled his eyes from under the forehead protector.

Jisatsu barely noticed the other two had stopped jumping until he hit a branch. "Ow." he said blankly as he fell back. He sat up and rubbed his nose slightly.

He looked back at the low tree branch to see it hanging by a peice of bark. "Ehehe." he laughed nervously and looked for Sakura and Naruto. He found them on the forest ground and he joined them.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Jisatsu as he looked from Naruto to Sakura. Naruto's expression was cold hearted hatred, as he pointed in front of them. Jisatsu looked up ahead and saw a boy around fifteen standing there. "Orochimaru told me you'd be coming." Sasuke said, his Sharingan peircing them.

"...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured. _'So, that's Sasuke huh, he doesn't look that tough!' _thought Jisatsu cockily as he drew a kunai. Jisatsu rushed at the raven haired boy only to have him dodge.

Jisatsu, who had been expecting that, turned sharply and caught Sasuke's right arm with a kick. Sasuke flinched and landed in front of Jisatsu, his back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" asked Jisatsu coldly, his voice deeper than before. Naruto and Sakura narrowed their eyes and and the former jumped into action.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted and the clearing was soon filled with Naruto's. As many of them rushed at Sasuke, the boy just despirsed them silently.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Sasuke jumped up and spewed out a giant ball of flame, incinerating a great deal of the bushins. Sakura threw a kunai at the airborne Sasuke, only for him to dodge it.

Jisatsu jumped back up, kunai in hand, and slashed wildly at the Uchiha. Sasuke, who blocked by way of Sharingan, kicked the Hyuuga into the ground. Jisatsu had created a long enough distraction for Naruto to power up the Rasengan. Looking at the blonde, Sasuke smirked before created handsigns.

The Uchiha's chidori was charged as he landed on the groun, far from the Konoha nin. He drew his arm back, the chidori breaking up the earth underneath him. Naruto drew back as well, and they both charged forward. As they did this, Sakura helped Jisatsu up and he watched them collide, their chakra weapons at equal.

Sasuke and Naruto had created a large mass of chakra, cutting the trees around them. Jisatsu stood in front of Sakura, earning small cuts and drawing little blood. It ended when Sasuke drove his arm into Naruto chest, and ripped it out, making the Kyuubi vessel fall to earth. Before hitting the ground, Jisatsu caught Naruto, and laid him down so Sakura could heal him.

"Alright, Uchiha, let's see how tough you really are." Jisatsu said as Sasuke landed nine feet from him. Jisatsu drew a kunai, throwing it up and catching it, slashing his forearm. _'Nani?' _wondered Sasuke as he furrowed his eyebrows. "**Chi Bushin no Jutsu!**" exclaimed Jisatsu as he made a single handsign. His fallen blood quivered, and then rose, forming a clone of himself.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and smirked. "A clone?" Sasuke taunted. Jisatsu smirked and stayed silent, while locking hands with his clone in a tiger handseal.

"**Fusen Buntai no Jutsu!** they both exclaimed, and Sasuke blinked. They jumped up and started twirling around, throwing the other to the side with more power each time.

Sakura, who was almost done healing Naruto, watched as Jisatsu and his clone spun faster, creating a blur. Then, without warning, Jisatsu, or his clone, threw the other one into Sasuke's direction, faster than a kunai. Sasuke barely managed to jump away when the real Jisatsu was flung onto him, smashing the Uchiha's face into the ground, drawing blood. "**Yuketsu no Jutsu!**" Jisatsu yelled, swallowing Sasuke's blood. He smirked as Sasuke kicked him of off his person.

Jisatsu clenched his fist, pointing it at his clone, and it started to change. Naruto stood, ready to fight as he witnessed the clone turning into Sasuke, Sharnigan and all.

"What!?" shouted Sasuke, utterly confused. "Heh." Jisatsu muttered as his Sasuke-clone stood beside him, in a fighting stance with a chidori charged. The real Sasuke scowled, charging his own chidori. Naruto stood on the other side of Jisatsu, forming a Rasengan. "Hm, think I'll join you two." Jisatsu said, raising both hands and layed his palms on the chakra weapons.

A half sphere formed in his left hand while the other formed half a chidori. Moving both hands into one, the half sphere and half chidori formed a crackling blue, white, and black sphere, lighting coursing inside it.

"Wow..." Sakura muttered as the three boys smirked, making the real Sasuke scowl deeper. "I will not let some dobe, a poser, and a rookie defeat me!" the Uchiha roared, charging towards them.

The three charged towards Sasuke as well, and all four drew back their chakra weapons. Sakura watched in pure amazement, and fear. The clone Sasuke embedded the real one's leg with a chidori, as Naruto disappeared and flung a Rasengan at Sasuke's back, and Jisatsu plunged his Rasengan/Chidori into Sasuke's chest.

"Give up, Uchiha." Jisatsu hissed as his arm plowed through Sasuke's chest, blood hitting the ground at immense speed. Sasuke had blood trails down his mouth, as he felt his insides torn up from Naruto's Rasengan. Even after their chakra weapons has disappated, the four stood there, the clone Sasuke with his arm through the real Uchiha's leg, Naruto with his palm pressed against Sasuke's back, and Jisatsu, his arm deep inside Sasuke's chest, and having the half rasengan tear up his kidney's.

"How could I be defeated-" Sasuke coughed up blood, onto Jisatsu's arm, "-by some dobe's..." Sasuke muttered and fell back, Naruto catching him as the other two withdrew their arms. "**Yuketsu no Jutsu.**" Jisatsu muttered, the Sasuke clone changing back into blood and the Hyuuga swallowed it.

Sasuke was cold in Naruto's arms, as he supported the raven haired boy. "We need to get him to Tsunade-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, running over to them.

The last thing Sasuke saw before blacking out was the smirk of the Hyuuga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several hours later_

Tsunade was signing more paperwork, wondering how long the mission would take when the three in question burst through the doors.

"Tsunade-obaachan! Mission and promise accomplished." Naruto said while saluting with a smile while Sakura and Jisatsu supported Sasuke. Tsunade jumped out of her seat and rushed to the Uchiha prodigy.

"Get him to Konoha Hospital! I'll follow you." Tsunade said and Jisatsu slung him onto his shoulder again and they took off, Naruto and Sakura trailing right behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto were currently sitting outside of Sasuke's room, he was in intensive care and Jisatsu was keeping him unconcious. The red light soon became green and Jisatsu and Tsunade exited the room.

"Good job, kid. You should consider being a medic nin." Tsunade advised and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sasuke cannot have any visitors yet, but in an hour you'll get to see him." Tsunade said and walked down the hall. Jisatsu walked up to the two and Sakura looked at him.

"Those jutsu's, I...I've never seen any like them." Sakura stated, looking at Jisatsu in amazement. "I've learned a lot of things, maybe I'll teach you some of them." he smiled down at Sakura, being two feet taller than her. Naruto remained seated, watching the clock.

Jisatsu looked behind Sakura, down the hall, then behind him the other way, before leaning in close to Sakura and Naruto. "If you two don't want to wait an hour to see him, all you have to do is prick your finger with this kunai, and I'll take it from there." he whispered, handing them his kunai. Sakura did as he said, a drop of blood hitting the floor and handed the kunai to Naruto, who did the same, his blood landing beside Sakura's.

"**Chi Bushin no Jutsu.**" whispered Jisatsu, and the two seperate blood drops formed a Sakura and Naruto clone. "You two hurry on into the room and I'll stay with your clones." Jisatsu said and they nodded, heading into the room. The three sat down, and waited patiently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat by Sasuke's side, her eyes tearing up at the many machines hooked into him. Naruto remained standing, clenching his fists at his sides.

_'I will not let you escape this time, Sasuke-teme!_ Naruto thought with a determined look on his face, as he looked onto the Uchiha's unconscious form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Wow, that's like the loooongest chapter I've ever done.**

**I hope I spelled everything right, I just had my memory of the jutsu's.**

**Ahem.**

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique**

**Harem Jutsu: Er...many sexy girls appear, can't focus...**

**Chi Bushin no Jutsu: Blood Clone Techinique**

**Yuketsu no Jutsu: Blood Transfusion Technique**

**Chikasui: Blood Spike**

**Fusen Buntai no Jutsu: Tag-Team Technique**

**Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: I believe this is the 'Sixty-four Points of Divinity', if not, please send me the translation. **

**And I think that's it. I hope I made no mistakes, and I hope I spelled Hyuuga right.**

**I would appreciate your reviews, because, you get to vote for the pairings! Yeahh...lol**


End file.
